Biomedical research supported by the NIH, to a significant extent, involves complex systems at the level of molecules, cells, and tissues. These biological phenomena occur at the microscale (e.g. size of cells) and smaller (e.g. size of proteins) and under an aqueous fluidic environment. This program aims to fill a need for trained researchers at the intersection of biomedicine and microfluidics. The rationale for this training program is that research at the interface of biomedicine and microfluidics has been increasing exponentially in recent years. Furthermore, in addition to academic research growth, the market for use of microfluidics in the biomedicine and biotechnology industry is also growing exponentially. With such a backdrop, this training program is designed to provide trainees with a two-pronged technical/scientific training in microfluidics and biomedicine through: (i) coursework, (ii) biweekly seminars, (iii) monthly journal club, (iv) annual symposia, (v) and an interdisciplinary research experience in a 2nd lab or in industry. These core NIH training programs and activities will be closely associated with the MicroFluidics in Biomedical Sciences Student Organization (?FO), and the Rackham Graduate Certificate Program in Microfluidics in Biomedical Sciences. This provides stability for the program, allows the program impact to benefit a much broader student population than can be supported financially on this training grant, as well as enhance program visibility and strengthen recruitment. Industry internship placement for students choosing that path will be mediated through the Training Program and member faculty and alumni, and also through assistance of the Center for Entrepreneurship (CFE) and Institute for Research on Labor, Employment, and the Economy (IRLEE). The duration of trainee appointments will be for 2 years at the pre-doctoral level. The program will have 7 active trainees per year with 3 or 4 new students coming in each year as older students rotate off. To recruit and retain a diverse cohort of trainees, the Program faculty sponsor summer research opportunities, attend minority conferences, and cultivate and maintain ongoing personal and institutional relationships. Trainees are also take a flagship course developed at the University of Michigan that is now used worldwide on Ethics and Responsible Conduct of Research. The intended trainee outcomes are that the program will produce leaders in microfluidics and biomedicine that can speak and work between technology and life sciences realms freely. All trainees will be able to design as well as use microfluidic device for medicine and life science applications. The trainees will also be broadly trained to appreciate diversity, have a high standard of ethics, and be trained for either academic or industry research career depending on trainee interests.